Something Like A Best Friend
by Aiko Isari
Summary: It's the War, and Mirei is used to living in it and whatever that entails. What she's not entirely used to are girls falling from the sky, almost on top of her. Oh well, she'll run with it. Gift fic for Onixflame the Blue (AR)
1. 1

Of all the weapons she had to be given.

Mirei scowls at the gun. It's not exactly a threatening expression. She's small, has been small for a good number of decades now, and the metal object lacks anything remotely resembling sentience so it doesn't really care if she's glaring at it or not. (A sentient gun would probably be worse, she has a sentient sword.) Still though, she hates the thing, hates its barrel and its time of reloading bullets and its heavy weight in her little hands. She hates how obvious it is on her person, how clearly inexperienced she is.

She hates the unreliability of the gun.

Papa tells her she needs to know how as many weapons work as possible, if only so she can know how to counter them.

Still. She's not happy.

All she's doing is exploring an inactive volcano.

(Years, centuries even, will pass before she recognizes the absurdity of that statement.)

Supposedly someone fell here like a shooting star nights before.

Well, it can't hurt to check it out, right?

Even from this distance, she hears the sound of someone crying and she feels sick at it.

She forgets the gun at some point in the sand. No one comments.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I do believe a certain onix on fire told me things about a certain character in his universe living through a war? Well, guess what I did! Hope you like it man!

 **Challenges:** Ultimate Sleuth 0.5 - write about the beginnings of an adventure! and Diversity Writing Challenge F44. write about family issues.


	2. 2

Mirei has always been good at discerning the types of tears. She's not heartless but she knows liars and attention seeking. It helps to be constantly accused of that. Honestly, _people._ Was being a freak a bad reason to accept help from her? She had to wonder.

She wipes her brow. She could not feel cold, not anymore. The bottom of the sea, the edges of the catbox, were freezing. And the frost had claimed her, as it had claimed her papa. She had nothing to fear from the cold. But the heat. Sometimes it's too much.

Like right now. No wonder that poor sod was crying.

Mirei sets her shoulders and keeps walking. She is her mother's child. She is, as her mother informs her between unusual peals of laughter, a dragon. She will not fall to some heat.

"Ello!" She shouts, hearing her voice echo makes her wince. "You still alive in there?" Because the sound has gotten quieter.

Another sniffle, but her ears are sensitive enough to catch it. She moves forward, sword on her back beeping ever so softly. She doesn't look up. If _he_ is nearby, then she can't see him today. She can't even try. Someone needs help.

She walks quickly, focusing on her temperature, focusing on living and breathing. She exhales and smiles to herself because that's the easiest face to wear.

The sound echoes again. And again. It sounds like a loop. The thought makes her sick somehow.

The source is in the bottom of a pit, like a gaping jaw.

Mirei grimaces. Then, she jumps.


	3. 3

3.

 _If I wasn't a dragon I would be dead right now._

She knows that pretty well by now. Still it bears thinking to herself because really, that was stupid of her huh?

The crying is echoing off the walls. It sounds more like heart-pain tears, if she listens carefully enough. People have those when they lose the people they love. Mirei inhales and exhales heavily. It also smells like blood and pain.

So the person is still hurt.

Well, she can at least help with that. Mirei's not so good with 'help me not cry' tears. She's good at not causing them, but otherwise? Well, making them worse is a problem.

She sighs and reaches into her bag. Pulling out a small handful of powder, she blows it from her palms. The cave walls light up and she grins to herself. That'll work! She takes off at a run, absently noticing the tear in her skirt. There's no one else here, probably. She can assume it anyway. Someone howling their pain like this is bound to be noticed at some point, soo…

Silly kid. They should know better than to let _everyone_ feel their pain as their own. That brought as much suffering as keeping it in. Mirei would just have to teach them. like her parents taught her.


End file.
